The Lawless and the Speechless
by Antoinette Shakespeare
Summary: Eustass Jones is the only child of Lord and Lady Eustass; or at least that's what the world is told. Join Jones as she scours the Grand Line in search of love, freedom, and her hero. Law/OC.
1. Prologue

**The Lawless and the Speechless**

**LawXOC**

**Summary:** Eustass Jones is the only child of Lord and Lady Eustass; or at least that's what the world is told. Join Jones as she scours the Grand Line in search of love, freedom, and her hero. Law/OC.

**A/N: **This will be the only time I mention this. I do not own OP or any song I use in this story. Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

_"Could you stop that insistent _racket?"_ A man with handsome features and thick, wavy brunette locks rose from his seat. He was scowling at a young, ginger haired girl. This girl was sitting in the arms of a young teen that much resembled her, in-between the Lord and Lady of the land. _

_ "Yes, dear, please stop making noise," the Lady requested._

_ The girl quieted, looking up at the boy holding her with tears in her large, amber eyes. Anger swept through the boys aristocratic features "It's not _noise_," he snarled, "it's song."_

_ The tall man opposite the family stood and towered over the teen. "Keep your place, _boy_! You're lucky I'm accepting this brat," he waved a gloved hand at the trembling girl, "as my fiancé! Any woman would-"_

_ Seething, the boy set the girl on the floor in front of him with a gentle hand and stood. "You're conceited, self-righteous, bastard and an ugly git at that!" He reared his fist and hit the man in the gut, causing him to double over. "An asshole like you has no place or worth here! There's no way I would ever allow my sister to wed a fuck-hole like you!" _

_ As the bachelor rose, face contorted with fury, he saw the silhouette of the small girl walking out of the room hand-in-hand with the taller, spike-haired child._

* * *

_ The two royal children had walked all through the last hours of daylight until they reached their sanctuary: a hallow formed by the trunks and boughs of a hundred willow trees, high in the rolling hills that isolated their Kingdom. By then the tears had disappeared from the girl's eyes but the pain of the insults delivered by her mother and suitor still stung. Her brother's anger had yet to dissipate and still controlled his thoughts and actions, causing him to pace in front of the young girl and swear at the sky. _

_ "That motherfucking bastard, how dare he insult you?"_

_ The girl looked up, wide-eyed, at her brother from her seat on a large fallen trunk. The boy sighed and averted his eyes. "I'm sorry, Jo. You deserve a better life than this." There was a sorrow the girl had never seen before in her brother's eyes, a boy who was always so confident and outspoken. But she always felt something unsettling inside his heart, a growing discomfort that he hid behind his violent actions. _

_ "It is not too different from yours, Brother," the girl murmured, grinning up at her sibling. "Yours is just the boy version."_

_ He shook his head. "Jo, I'm leaving this life," he stated after a moment's silence. He stopped pacing and stood in front of her, taking her hands in his before dropping onto his haunches. _

_ "Where are you going?" _

_ A twang of guilt and pain stabbed the boy's heart as he stared at the innocent wonder in his sister's eyes. The one thing he cared for in this world was his younger sister and no matter how much he longed to take her with him, the place he was destined to travel was too dangerous. _

_ "Big Brother?" _

_ "I'm leaving, Jo, in a few years time. I'm going to open water, to the Grand Line. To be free and to become a pirate." He expected Jo to break into tears, begging him not to leave her._

_ "To become Pirate King!" the girl added, cheerfully._

_ He couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm, but dread the thought of facing her when the day really came that he departed. The laugh that came out of his mouth sounded ironic to his ears. "Yes, to become Pirate King."_

* * *

_ Years later, in the light of the earliest morn, the same two children stood at the dock, loading the last of the goods and supplies into a small dingy. No one was yet awake to witness to the Prince and Princess's treachery. _

_ Finally, the last wooden crate was loaded and the two siblings faced each other, dreading the moment they would have to watch the other fade from their vision. _

_ "It's time, Jo, I'm leaving." He stood tall and refused to let his emotions rule him as when he was a child. He still felt pity for his sister, for having to bear this burden, now alone, but he was slowly convincing himself that one day leaving her like this will have paid off and will have helped her. _

_ "I know," Jones replied with teary eyes. "Will I ever see you again?" Using the sleeve of her nightgown she reached to wipe away the tears that fell but Kidd caught her arm, lowering it to her side in disapproval of her unladylike actions and wiped the tears away with a handkerchief from his pocket. _

_ "Of course." the man replied, appalled. "Once I'm Pirate King I'll come and take you with me, out to sea and away from this accursed life. But in the mean time you have to be a princess, Jones, you have to behave."_

_ "But how will you find me?" _

_ At this the man grinned, laughing to himself about his sister's disregard for his orders. "Not a person in the world has a voice as beautiful as yours. That's-"_

_ "But I can't," the girl protested, backing away from her brother. "Mother and Father forbade me from singing, a noisy child is bad for their reputation and after I ate that-"_

_ Kidd's hand snapped out and harshly clamped down on her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Don't say it, Jones, don't you dare. Eating one of those doesn't make you a monster. Don't listen to people; they don't know what beauty is." He blinked slowly before staring the girl in the eye. "You like singing, don't you?" He crouched at her level and held her chin with one hand, forcing her to meet his eye. _

_ "More than anything in the world," Jones replied meekly, trying hard to avoid her brother's willful gaze. _

_ "So, don't you ever stop. No matter what anyone says. They're fuckers anyway. You just keep singing and don't let anyone tell you otherwise, got it?" _

_The sun rose higher on the horizon, and, unbeknownst to Jones and her brother, the King and Queen were on their way to the docks. _

_ "Got it?"_

_ "Yes," she squeaked, rushing into her brother's arms. She felt the fur of his coat wrap around her protectively, and she could make out his powerful heartbeat beneath her._

_ "Good, and if you just keep doing that I'll find you; I'll find you no matter what." _

_ "Jones, K –!"_

_ "Shit," he shouted,__looking at the frantic form of his mother. He released his sister and ruffled her hair before leaping into the dingy and shoving away from the dock. The small sails opened up and soon the man was sailing full speed into the horizon._

_ "Good bye, Brother! Be sure to become king: King of the Pirates!"_

* * *

_After watching her brother sail into the distance Jones was caught by her parents and locked away in the castle for fear she too would tarnish the Eustass family name. _

_ Soon after realizing their beloved son did not intend to return, the Lord and Lady exiled him and erased his name from their family; they rid the entire island of any evidence of his existence. Feeling still the presence of their lost son, the Lord had his entire kingdom moved to a large forested island at the entrance to the Grand Line._

_ After the loss of her brother and the replacement of her home, Princess Jones fell silent. Slowly becoming mute until the time of day came when she decided to sing, and every day she sang in hopes that one day her brother would find her again. _


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lawless and the Speechless**

**LawXOC**

**Summary:** Eustass Jones is the only child of Lord and Lady Eustass; or at least that's what the world is told. Join Jones as she scours the Grand Line in search of love, freedom, and her hero. Law/OC.

**CH 1. **

The shrill wail of a child broke through the silence of Kings Ville as three short, cloaked figures rushed out of the lush forest around the Ville. Their feet were loud against the cobble tone streets and they continued at full speed through the town until a girl stepped out of a bar called Indie's Bar & Grill. The girl kneeled down in the center of the street with her arms wide open; a kind smile was on her face. Just seconds after, the three figures flung themselves into the arms of the girl, pressing against her bosom and nuzzling the thin red hair that hung around her shoulders in uneven tendrils. Of the three figures, one pulled away after a brief embrace from the woman and lowered their hood revealing a small girl with long, blond pig tails. She frowned at her two male counter parts as they unnecessarily pressed against the red haired woman's plus-size breasts. Said woman also began to scowl, an uncharacteristic frown tugging at her dark-red lips.

"Princess!" they screamed, voices lost in her flesh. Their arms wrapped tightly around her slender frame when she began to pull away.

Reluctantly, the woman sat fully on the ground and held the two children close to her while staring at the young girl with her head tilted to the left.

"We were walking through the forest, Princess, looking for spies that want to invade our kingdom when we saw…" Trailing off, fear became evident in the girl's elfin features. "A talking polar bear." The two boys, after hearing this, pulled away and nodded vigorously to confirm their partners claims. The Princess nodded encouragingly and couldn't help herself but to laugh softly at the children's tale.

"Talking polar bears, eh? Sounds like an interesting new rug if you ask my opinion."

The Princess separated herself easily from the two boys and stood beside the children, with her hand on the girls head. She raised her eye brow at the new figure that emerged from the depths of the bar; it was, in fact, the bars owner: Indie. Indie stared at the four with a bemused and cynical expression. The Princess raised her brow again at the barkeep.

"I know you're not asking my opinion, Miss Jones, but I'm also well aware you're not asking anyonefor their opinions. In fact, you're not asking anyone _anything_." Indie placed her hands on her exposed hips, the thin and provocative layer of exposed flesh between her too-small tee-shirt and her red-leather shorts. Her face was framed by waist length hair that was ebony black and her eyes glowed an olive green. "But really children, a talking polar bear? Is that not ludicrous?"

"Yeah, yeah, Indie! We really did see it," one of the boys insisted, rushing toward the barkeep and wrapping his arms around her thighs.

"Oh, hush, Mouth," Indie grumbled and stepped out of the boy's weak grasp. She stared down at the female child. "Is this true, Ellie? That the bear spoke? Are you sure?"

"Yes," the girl insisted with a stern set face, she put as much emphasis on her word as possible.

Unable to contain herself, Indie grinned and looked over at the Princess. "Well, Jones, is there not only one thing we can do in a situation such as this?"

Jones rolled her eyes, albeit smiling to herself, and waved her hands in sarcastic enthusiasm. She then motioned toward the forest at the end of the main road and silently suggested that Indie lead the way. The raven haired girl gladly took the challenge and added, "I've been thinking of a new fur jacket anyway."

By Ellie's lead, the group arrived at their destination soon enough but not without getting a little muddy .They were in a damp clearing barely big enough to fit their group and the large boulder in it. Much to some of their dismay, there was no longer a polar bear.

"This is it?" Indie stared at Mouth with her mouth ajar. Her eyes shifted from the emptiness before her to boy at her side.

"Yes," he insisted and pointed to a gap in the trees just across the clearing, "right there."

Jones released the hands of two of the children and ventured forward slowly to investigate. In between the trees was a muddy patch that was covered in foot prints. From what she knew about the native animals to their island, they were surely bear prints but much larger than those of the resident koala bears.

"So, what's the good word, Jonsie?" Indie asked from other side, staring at Jones on the tip of her toes and her hand shielding the sun from her eyes.

Jones looked over her shoulder at the group and gave a thumb-up and a big smile. Jones turned back to the footprints, expecting a question from her companions but before any of them could ask about the case, a low murmur echoed from the tree's beside her. Quickly rising to her feet, she stumbled backwards and Indie pulled the children behind her. From just in front of Jones, between the trees and over the plot of footprints appeared a large, white bear walking on two legs and wearing a bright orange jumpsuit.

"Hello," the bear greeted without hesitation, staring at Jones who was much shorter. Jones waved slowly in bewilderment. "My name is Bepo, what's yours?"

Jones opened her mouth to speak and then paused, holding up her index finger. Then with that same finger she pointed to Indie cowering far behind her and stepped to the side to allow the bear to see them. She smiled at the bear and motioned carelessly for Indie to assist.

Hesitant, the bartender stepped away from the children and walked halfway toward Jones. "Her name is Jones, but she doesn't talk. You said you're name was Bepo, right?" When the bear nodded, she added, "I'm Indie, those three are Ellie, Mouth and Benny."

"It is nice to meet you."

Indie looked to Jones for what to say next. "What are you doing here, Bepo?" She lifted her gaze back to the polar bear.

"I am the first mate of the Heart Pirates. We have just entered the Grand Line and we are here to set our Log Pose. The thing is I lost the rest of my crew." Instantly, the bear lowered his gaze and diverted it from the children and the two women.

Indie waited a moment and looked to Jones then replied, "Jonsie figures that you're crew is going to come by our village at some point for supplies. She wants you to come with us so we can take care of you until they do."

"I don't know –"

"She's says please and that you're really fuzzy."

Bepo glanced to the girl who beamed at him with a large smile that showed off her pronounce canines. "Okay." He flinched then as Jones jumped and then darted forward, giving him a large hug.

* * *

Inside of the Mayor's office the next morning, a short, balding man with a thick handlebar mustache watched through his window as a group of men in white jumpsuits passed by. They were led by a thin, dark haired man carrying a nodaichi. They emerged from the woods just seconds before and entered his town. Before they got too far, he rushed from the single story, yellow building and stopped in front of the men. "'Scuse me," Larry wheezed and blocked the path of their captain. The man that stood before him was a heavily tattooed man with a large Jolly Roger oh his yellow and black hoodie.

"Is there a problem, Mister?"

Larry observed the man's patient expression and the demeaning look in his eye. "Strangers are not allowed to enter the town without direct permission from the Lord or Lady of the land," the mayor explained kindly, and gave a small bow to the man and put on a political smile.

"Would that take long?"

"Not sure, I'm not the one in charge, they are." Larry gestured to the outline of a white castle in the woods at the other end of the village. "Knowing the habits of our Lady, though, it should not be long at all."

"Thank you. My men and I will wait here then, if you don't mind."

"Be my guest, if you need anything I'll be inside." Larry gave a nod to the young pirate and entered his office hesitantly. As he took his seat again he watched through the window as the man gave order for his men to sit and he, too, lowered himself to the ground. The longer he watched them, the less and less safe he felt with them sitting before him and he soon rushed from his office and into the open street. He stared across the way and down a few buildings to Indie's Bar & Grill for the owner. "Indiana," he shouted and stared hopelessly at the outside bar table.

"What do you want?"

Larry watched as the girl emerged from her house with a dirty dish and a rag in hand. She leaned against the post and stared at him with an angry look. "Where's Lady Jones? It's almost past noon; she is usually back in town by then."

Indiana shrugged and lowered her eyes to her feet. "Whatever it is that's keeping her, pray it isn't our Lord finding out about our new pet."

"Do you think? It's only been a night," the mayor fretted and wrung his hands. He glanced to the pirates who had not much moved and then toward the castle on the other side of town. Walking out of the trees was a silhouetted figure. He exhaled and placed a hand over his chest. Soon enough children were swarming out of their houses and surrounding the girl. Across the way Indiana shore an equal look of relief.

As Jones came into definition the two were able to make out her ridged movements and the slight stain of blood that seeped through her gown. She passed by the children with silence and a smile, directing them back to their mothers as she continued down the street to Larry and Indiana who rushed to meet her. Each taking their arm around her waist they steered her to one of the barstools at Indie's establishment.

Once they situated her, she placed her head against the counter, allowing sticky, red locks to fall out of her headdress. Her lips were stained with blood and her nose was slightly more crooked than usual. At her hip, her dress was torn in a small place that was staring to soak with blood.

"What's the good word…Jonsie?" Indie asked and tried to stare the girl in her face. When she got to reply, she turned the girls head and saw that she was asleep, her eye lids shut. Sighing, she stood up straight and looked at the mayor. "She needs to go to the doctor. Whatever you needed her for will have to wait." Larry gave the pirates a sparing glance before assisting Indie in picking up the unconscious princess and carrying her down the street.

When Larry returned from the hospital a short time later, Indie accompanied him with a scowl on her face and together they faced the pirates. The leader of them watched them with the same patient expression he wore earlier. "Hello again, Mister. Is that girl okay?"

"Yes, she's –"

"Bleeding internally," Indie finished, staring at the mayor. Her attention went after that to the pirates. "She won't be permitted to leave for quite a few hours, so whatever it was that you needed her for is a little back on the list."

"I see, what is quite alright. We have plenty of time. Could you tell me how long it takes for your island to set Log Pose's?" The captain stood and walked toward the two civilians; he stopped at an uncomfortable distance.

"A week, just about," Indie answered and scratched her cheek. Every so often she glanced over her shoulder to the hospital. "You're pirates?"

"That's right." He took another step forward and held his hand toward Indie acceptingly. When she laid hers in his, he raised it to his lips and then lowered it back down. "My name is Trafalgar Law, and this," he motioned to the men assembled behind him, "is the crew of the Heart Pirates under my leadership."

"Oh, that's positively lovely. We'll be seeing you again soon more likely than not when the Grand Line beats your ass," Indie replied, flatly. She noticed the shift in light in the man's eyes; a darkness swirling in his pupils. "More likely than not. There's hope for you still, just not much."

"Like the hope for the long life of your princess." Law's smile grew slightly when Indie's confidence faltered. "Thankfully, I'm a doctor. If there's no one of great skill in that profession, I would be glad to take a look," Law offered, "for a price."

"Like food and bedding for your stay?"

"Just like food and bedding for our stay."

Indie stared at the young pirates in front of her and licked her lips; again she glanced behind her and then returned her gaze to the pirates with a smile. "Thanks for your offer, but thankfully the Eustass family is blessed, not with long life, necessarily, but with a hardiness and a very stubborn refusal to die. If you make it far past us here and meet up with some other rookies, you would be quick to find that out."

"But quicker still to stay here and test that theory on your dear Queen."

"Princess," Indie corrected stubbornly and then a small smirk appeared on her lips. "You can have your free food and bedding; you just have to otherwise do whatever the Princess wants you to do, to the T."

"On my honor," Law vowed and pressed his right hand against his heart.

Indiana snorted and rolled her eyes. "Whatever little honor there is."

Building up near the hospital was a crowd of children that cheered as the Princess, now bearing bandages and new clothes, walked out of the hospital slowly and smiled at each child she passed. They shouted out names of songs and begged her to sing for them. Jones glanced over their heads toward the Mayor and Indie.

"Only if you're not going to pass out, Jonsie."

The redhead grinned hugely and sucked in a deep breath of air and upon release she sang, "I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue, and it's hey to the starboard, heave ho!

"Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you, in the mysterious fathoms below." She continued to sing while dancing frivolously with the children, lifting them into the air and spinning them about. All the while the Mayor was beginning to tap his foot and furrow his brows while he watched the girl as she entertained the children. "Fathoms below, below, from whence wayward Westerlies blow.

"Where Neptune is king and his merpeople sing, in the mysterious fathoms below.

" Heave ho, heave ho, the mysterious fathoms below." When she stopped she took the child that was in her hands and bounced her on her hip, looking at the children with a shrug in her shoulder and a question on her face. The children began yelling out other song names, many demanding a pirate themed song.

Upon hearing that the Mayor excused himself from the pirates and rushed toward Jones, and snatched her by the wrist on her free arm. "Sorry children, the princess has matters that demand attending," he insisted with a grimace and began to tug Jones away once she had set down the girl.

At first she struggled with a scowl on her face but upon seeing what the matters that demanded attending were, she grinned and began again to sing, "Yo-hohoho yo-hohoho,

"Yo-hohoho, yo-hohoho." When the Mayor glanced back at her with an intense look, she only smiled back meekly and continued to sing softly. "Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo!"

"Jones, this is not the occasion," Larry stated and slowed his walk toward the pirates. He glanced to them occasionally, noticing the growing smirk and amusement on Law's face; the whispers that ran through his crew as they motioned at Jones. When he would stare at her, she just quickly quieted her large grin and softened her voice, shrinking back from his gaze. Behind her the children followed along, laughing and singing in the chorus.

Shrugging, Jones began to let her eyes wander while she sang, "Sayornara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo,

"Don to icchou utao, funade no uta

"Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete

"Oretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri."

The singing was soon drowned out to Larry by the gritting of his teeth and in his agitation he tugged Jones so sharply as to stun her silent and pushed her until she stood before Law with a large look of shock on her face. She turned quickly to stare at the Mayor but by the time she managed that Indie had already smacked him so hard as to leave his face red and stinging.

Jones grinned while she dusted off her dress then she turned to face Law. She held out her hand and with her left hand motioned to Indie who stepped forward on cue.

"She says that he name is Eustass Jones and it is a pleasure to meet you," Indie explained.

"Am I not worthy of the effort it takes to speak for yourself, Miss Eustass? That would have been a dangerous choice of song for someone who doesn't like pirates." Law stared at her and fingered the fur lining on his sword. He raised his brow when Jones slapped her hands over her and frantically stared at Indie.

"She says that you have her greatest apologies, she did not mean to offend you and that she doesn't speak to anyone for she has taken a very half-assed vow of silence." Indie glanced up from picking dirt out of her nails and stared at Law with a smirk on her lips. "Now introduce yourself to the lady, ass hole."

Law softened his gaze and bowed to Jones and then said, "My name is Trafalgar Law, the captain of the Heart Pirates," and he motioned to the men behind him. "We hope to get permission from you to rest here while we reset our Log Pose." When she first knotted her brows together, Law's face hardened but he was instantly relived when she almost jumped and clapped her hands together in excitement.

Indiana scrunched her nose in distaste at her friend's actions then explained, "As it were, we have your polar bear and you are all more than welcome to crash at _my_ place."

Law almost laughed at the anger in the glare that the bartender shot to the princess, but laughed softly when, after taking the Princesses' hand in his suddenly, she jumped and made a small cry. "I thank you very much, Miss Eustass. I hope to impose as little of a burden on you as possible."


End file.
